Laosball
Laosball |nativename = ສາທາລະນະລັດ ປະຊາທິປະໄຕ ປະຊາຊົນລາວ Sathalanalad Pasathipatai Pasasonlav |reality = ���� Lao People's Democratic Republic ���� |government = Single-party socialist state |type = Tai-Kadai |caption = The "s" in my name is in silent, remember that! |language = Lao French |capital = Vientianeball |religion = Buddhism * Theravada Satsana Phi |image = |imagewidth = default|founded = 1949|predecessor = Kingdom of Laosball |affiliation = ASEANball G77 UNball |friends = Thailandball Bruneiball Cambodiaball Chinaball Cubaball Indonesiaball Malaysiaball Georgiaball (state) Tennesseeball Texasball Myanmarball North Koreaball Philippinesball Vietnamball Russiaball Tringapore |enemies = Franceball Royal Lao Government in Exileball Hmongball USAball |likes = Communism (not really), dams, revolutionary heroes, Buddhism, being with Vietnam |hates = Ethnic minorities (especially Hmong), Christians, human rights, rights in general, multi-party democracy, its royalist past, bombs, hillbillies |intospace = No|food = Tam maak hoong, larb |status = Where is Sombath? |notes = A puppet government of Vietnam |onlypredecessor = French Laosball|predicon = Kingdom of Luang Phrabang}}Laosball is a communist countryball in Southeast Asia. He is one of the last five communist countryballs around the world. Laosball is landlocked and cannot into coastline. He export goods through airplane and via the Mekong river that passes through Cambodiaball and Vietnamball. Unlike most communist countries he is not too terribly bad. he has very similar flag to Cambodiaball except the blue and red is switched and he has a disc in the centre not Angkor Wat. History Laosball, born as a 1ball. He then later became monarchy called Lan Xangball and got anschluss parts by Vietnamball. Between 1763 and 1769, Siamball invaded his clay and held on to most of it. Franceball came along one day and theft rescued Laosball. As a result, he became part of French Indochinaball until 1954, when Franceball got her behind kicked by both Vietnams . After that, Laosball became independent as a constitutional monarchy. During the 50s, Laos began suffering from a multi personality syndrome. Between 1964 and 1973 it had the distinction of being the world's most bombed countryball. After dealing with the syndrome for 22 years, he became communist in 1975. Laosball currently has some racial issues with Hmong 1balls living on his clay. Despite economic and social progresses, Laos today cannot into human rights. He is a friendly and neutral country since Obama came to his clay in 2012. Flag Colors Relations Friends * Thailandball - I hated her a bit because he always act stronk and try to anschluss me (He's actually pretty weak). But now she is my nice sister. Also don't call me Laos (ลาว) plox! * Cambodiaball - He is of my French Indochina brother tho I consider him my Best Friend! Why you quit communism? * Vietnamball - Communist Friend and French Indochina brother! Is also my puppeteer * Chinaball - Gib Mekong water! Remove dam! but gibs weapons so he is friend * Georgiaball (state) - He basically wants Asians into his state more than he wants Europeans, for some reason. He always calls me a spy, which is funny, causes me to think to myself, why does he do that? Make sure your FATHER CAN APOLOGIZE AFTER ALL THE TERRIBLE SHIT THAT HAS HAPPENED!!! Let’s just make sure we can keep it at an awesome pace, Best to the end, right? R..r...right? * North Koreaball - Another communist friend. We're secretive about our respective governments and both have very closeted societies. However he is completely crazy and I don't like siding with him because of my neutral foreign policy. * Philippinesball - CONVINCE YOUR DAD TO APOLOGIZE TO ME ON WHAT HE DID. Because of ASEAN, he can into recognize of me. Sad that he wasn't on our side during the Cold War due of losing a war against the Pathet Lao, so as a communist state, I partly hate and like him. Neutral/Frenemies * Malaysiaball - Both friendly neutralists. * South Koreaball - Used to support my royal self during Vietnam War. Is kind of okay with me now. * USAball - He used of bombing my clay but he of helpings me against North Vietnamball BUT HE NEED INTO SORRY!!! I of acknowledged that there are Hmong who lives inside USAball clay. He not to bad now though, we somewhat friends * Japanball - My biggest donor. He did invade me briefly during World War II however. Enemies * Franceball - Step-mother and clay stoler. Tho her cooking was good. * Kingdom of Laosball - Evil royal regime who didn't even do anything other than being protected by USAball. Family Parents * Kingdom of Laosball - Father * Franceball - Adoptive Mother Siblings * Thailandball - Bisexual sister ** Swedenball - Brother-in-law * Cambodiaball - Adoptive Brother * Vietnamball - Adoptive Brother How to draw Draw Laosball is simple: #Color the basic circle shape of this red. #Draw a big blue central stripe (many wide) with a white circle in the middle. #Draw the eyes and you have finished. Gallery AbZszqv.png Muh hurritage.png Arrival_-_Laos.png North_Korea_Stole_the_Precious_Thing.png|North Korea stole the precious thing East_Asia.png Laos can into neutrality.png Laosball.png CountryOfASEANStack.png Chinese New Year.jpg BYBkt3p.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg J6zXfHm.png Laos.png 1017393 160438320807803 2063060775 n.jpg MlehEz5.png SATpQO1.png Asiavision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png XVp53nh.png kohlJAL.png Bsgddhd.png CNOxCDJ.png VoNkUek.png 111-0.png F9okP7w.png Familia_de_countryballs.png G3lhIR1.png Laos Baos.png Country-balls-asean-eu.png Lets be Commies.png The ASEAN Way.png nso.png Laos Mosh.png }} zh:老挝球 Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Buddhist Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Laosball Category:Dictatorship Category:Lao Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Poor Category:Human rights removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Red Blue White Category:Burger Removers Category:One Party State Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Anti Imperialist Category:ASEANball Category:Vodka Lover